120 Latidos Por Minuto
by Homuakuma
Summary: Dicen que existe un nivel anormal en el que las emociones te pueden generar taquicardia.


-¿Billetera?

-Listo

-¿Teléfono?

-Listo

-¿Llaves?

-Listo

-Muy bien Madoka, pues parece que ya estamos preparados para irnos.

La madre de Madoka no podía lucir una compostura más radiante ese día, su cabello arreglado y ropa sencilla transmitía una energía positiva en el cálido hogar de la familia Kaname mientras cerraba una maleta roja llena de pertenencias.

-Lamento que no nos puedas acompañar esta vez-La sinceridad estaba en cada palabra que le dirigía a su hija que la acompañaba con una lista y ropa casual.

-Jamás habríamos imaginado que la maestra Saotome haría los exámenes de cursos en la misma semana que te dieron tus vacaciones en el trabajo-Decía la joven de secundaria mientras ayudaba a levantar las maletas y colocarlas en el auto.

-Me encargare de regañarla la próxima vez que la vea, no puede estar programándote pruebas en mis vacaciones, tendrá que pagarme uno o dos tragos si no quiere que deje de hablarle-Ambas soltaron una risa cómplice ante la idea.

-Está bien, Sayaka y Hitomi nos pusimos de acuerdo para estudiar, así que no pasare todo el día sola.-Decía la pelirosa buscándole un sentido positivo a quedarse en casa.

-Puedes llamarnos para cualquier situación en particular-Comento su padre saliendo con su hermano Tatsuya en brazos.

-Lo sé-Respondió Madoka cargando a su hermano y depositando un beso en la frente del menor-¿Es necesario que se lleven a Tatsuya? Yo podría cuidarlo.

-No te dejaríamos esa responsabilidad Madoka, la vez pasada no te fue muy bien en los exámenes, así que quiero que te concentres completamente en aprobar este con la mejor nota que puedas-Madoka se rasco de manera inconsciente la nuca de la pena.

-Cuídate mucho de los extraños, te confiamos la casa, tienes comida y dinero para lo que necesites.

-Gracias papá, vayan en calma, seré muy cuidadosa y cuidare especialmente de la casa-Decía dándoles un abrazo de despedida.

-Nada de organizar fiestas alocadas con chicos guapos Madoka-Decía Junko buscando sonar lo más severa-Si ya con que invites a Sayaka a la casa ya me la estoy pensando-Decía jugando su madre mientras le revolvía la cabeza e ingresaban al auto.

-¡Mamá!

-Cuídate mucho

-Si. Adiós-El sonido del motor a lo lejos fue el primer indicador de volver a fijar su mirada en la puerta, una mano en la frente antes de subir en el interior de la casa las escaleras.

No estaba acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo sola en su casa y aunque sabía que ya tenía la edad para quedarse, un pensamiento de inseguridad no la dejaba en calma.

Recientemente, tras incorporarse en el extraño mundo de la magia una de sus nuevas amigas había muerto en una escalofriante batalla contra una bruja hambrienta en un laberinto de dulces. La sola idea la tenía a ella y a Sayaka consternadas, cada vez liberando más las secuelas de la perdida. Mami había muerto sin que nadie correspondiera en buscarla tras su muerte desde hace más de dos semanas. Ningún familiar enterado desde el día de su ultima batalla.

Recibir un mensaje de Sayaka recordandole acerca de la hora para verse en una cálida reunión en casa de Hitomi para compartir apuntes era uno de los pocos puntos que la conectaban con una realidad más tranquila fuera de la decisión de ser chica mágica que Kyubey instalaba en ella cada vez que la encontraba.

La situación la tenía por demás inquieta dada la decisión reciente de su mejor amiga de tomar la noble decisión de proteger la ciudad tras pedir el deseo que curaría al chico que amaba, quien solo junto a Homura, la reciente estudiante transferida de Tokio, eran las únicas chicas mágicas encargadas por ahora de cuidar Mitakihara.

Es por eso que la situación de quedarse sola la ponía algo nerviosa, a pesar de no tener responsabilidades más allá que las que exigía su vida de estudiante cotidiana, la situación del mundo de la magia cada vez la invitaba a experiencias más extrañas.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió a la residencia de Hitomi por la tarde, bolso y cartera en mano, olor a fresas y un suéter, descuidando tan solo un detalle de importancia, un objeto en la mesa de cristal de su casa.

Llego a casa de Hitomi pasadas las 4 de la tarde. Saco su celular solo para ver la hora y notar apenas que la batería se estaba agotando, lo más sensato sería pedirle a Hitomi un cargador una vez tocara la puerta. Una mano toco su hombro antes de presionar el timbre haciéndola temblar y después morirse de vergüenza.

-¡Ah! Sayaka-Se volvió mirándola ligeramente alterada cuando su amiga la tomó por sorpresa y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Madoka, llegaste tarde, al menos yo tenía una buena excusa. -La voz de Sayaka estaba llena de un ánimo contagioso, saliendo las palabras con una entonación en la que se podría leer una canción.

-¿Saliste a cazar brujas?-Pregunto en voz alta dejando ver algo de preocupación, antes de que la peliazul le indicara bajar la voz por la vulnerabilidad de la información en ese lugar.

-Solo fue un familiar-Respondio calmada, haciendo que Madoka sonriera con alivio dado que se le formaba un nudo en la boca cada que Sayaka tenía esos paseos sola y no podía acompañarla.

Después de que tuvieron que aguantar el sermón de Hitomi ingresando al lugar cuyas mejillas enrojecían molestas al verlas llegar tan tarde ingresaron a una casa elegante, llena de adornos de todas partes del mundo.

Un movimiento en falso y estarías invirtiendo tu cuerpo para pagar el daño si rompías algo, a pesar de que su amiga no era quisquillosa con el asunto, a Madoka siempre le ponía nerviosa caminar por allí debido al valor alto que contenían todas las cosas de aquella casa, siempre prefiriendo las ocasiones en las que se veían en la suya o la de Sayaka. Los padres de Hitomi eran mayores que los suyos y siempre les invitaban una taza de té al pasar por la puerta que daba al jardín, cerca de la habitación que contenía un hermoso piano de cola.

Sayaka originalmente habría discutido hasta convencer a Hitomi de ir a su casa, tampoco era del gusto particular de que sus reuniones se celebraran en aquel sitio, de no ser porque Hitomi era quien tomaba los mejores apuntes de la clase, razón por lo que fueron esta vez sin discutirlo. Al ingresar al cuarto sintieron un alivio mutuo ya que era particularmente más amplio y con mayor espacio para sacar cuadernos y moverse tranquilamente.

Cama de princesa al fondo de la habitación, música en volumen bajo y risas al tratar de concentrarse en la razón principal por la que se veían en particular.

Las horas volaron, a veces estudiando, otras solo bromeando. ¿Hacia cuanto que no se sentía de aquella forma? Un tema rezagado apagando el ambiente cálido.

-¿Escucharon de la chica de segundo año que reportaron desaparecida? Dicen que salió de su clase y que no llego a su casa el día siguiente.

Madoka y Sayaka compartieron miradas pensando en Mami, quien recientemente había muerto en un accidente con una bruja, pero repararon en un detalle que no terminaba de cuadrar.

-¿Segundo año?

-Si, no asistía con nosotros a clases, era del salón C, es la segunda persona reportada después de una joven de primero que encontraron en un estado de emergencia después de que alguien le diera un golpe que la dejo sangrando en la cabeza.

-¿Quién te comento de eso?-Madoka se estremeció un poco pensando al respecto

-Dicen que fue un hombre raro que vieron en los alrededores, la maestra me comento que lo mejor era que al salir siempre estuviéramos acompañadas.

-No la pongas así Hitomi, los papás de Madoka salieron de viaje.-El comentario de Sayaka solo logro que le dieran más mareos en la cabeza.

-Oh, perdóname Madoka-Las mejillas de la anfitriona se encendieron avergonzada ante la reprimenda de la sirena-¿No te gustaría quedarte?

Madoka negó con la cabeza.

-Le prometí a mis papas cuidar la casa y no les pedí permiso para quedarme a dormir-Sayaka y Hitomi solo atinaron a mirarse con curiosidad.

-Entonces te puedo acompañar cerca de tu casa-Reparo su mejor amiga con confianza-Si alguien se nos acerca yo te cuidare.

-Lo dices como si a ti no te pudiera suceder nada-Apunto Hitomi a la extraña confianza de la peliazul que no dejo el rostro resplandeciente del que Madoka entendió tenía su razón gracias a sus poderes.

-Estaremos bien-Reparo tranquilizando a Madoka, Sayaka siempre tenía esa actitud positiva que la hacía sentir más protegida y le recordaba la primera razón por la que se habían vuelto amigas.

-Pues si no se quedaran deberían apurarse, porque ya casi son las 8:00 de la noche y por el cambio de horario está comenzando a anochecer más temprano.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? -Madoka se asomó por la ventana solo para comprobar que efectivamente las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse y el sol comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Traten de repasar los apuntes antes de dormir-Reparo con calma la dueña de la casa tomando un sorbo de té.

-Si-Contestaron Madoka y Sayaka al unísono antes de partir con prisa.

-Ugh, moriré en matemáticas, no entendí ni la mitad.

-Creo que no estaría de más tomar el consejo de Hitomi.

-¿Para qué? Igual nadie le entendió a esa lección de esa mujer loca. Creo que la única que podrá pasar ese examen es esa molesta estudiante transferida.

-Sayaka, la sigues tratando como criminal a pesar de que ha disminuido el número de brujas gracias al trabajo de las dos en general.

-No es que se pueda hacer mucho, es lo mínimo que puede hacer desde que dejo morir a Mami.

Los pasos se detuvieron en seco ante la afirmación.

-¿Madoka?-Sayaka la volteo a ver después de escuchar como el silencio se apodero del ambiente, comprendiendo que había traído a la luz un tema bastante sensible-Lo siento.

-Homura no dejo morir a Mami, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance

-…-Sayaka guardo silencio, notando por el gesto de su amiga que no convenía discutir ahora de ello, la opinión que tenían de la estudiante transferida era muy diferente, ya desde hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Madoka no tenía problemas en interactuar con ella y que más de alguna vez se había ido con Homura a platicar en algún café.

-Debe ser horrible ¿No? Desaparecer sin que nadie pueda encontrarte o recordarte-Mami siempre le traía ese ardor en la boca.

-Nosotras la vamos a recordar siempre-Dijo tomando una extraña seriedad que a Madoka le tomaba pocas veces observar mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros-Así que debemos de dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo por Mami.

-Sayaka

-¿Estarás bien en tu casa?-Pregunto con clara preocupación, Madoka sacudiendo su cabeza buscando alejar los problemas y asintiendo.

-Tengo la edad suficiente para estar sola, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

-No hay de que, si necesitas cualquier cosa tienes el teléfono de Sayaka-Afirmo como si se refiriera a una tercera persona.

-Si, nos vemos mañana Sayaka-Se despidieron antes de tomar direcciones opuestas, Madoka sintiéndose particularmente vacía cuando se alejó, camino solo un par de cuadras a su casa, un par de niños regresando a sus hogares con sus padres, las calles vaciándose cada vez más mientras caminaba, acerco su bolso para abrir la puerta, ningún sonido metálico en el interior de su bolso.

Revolvió tan solo el par de cosas que tenía en la bolsa, un par de pañuelos, un cuaderno, un lápiz, una calculadora y su celular.

Una sirena de una patrulla policiaca escuchándose a cierta distancia y un grupo de perros ladrando.

Respiro hondo antes de sacar una por una las cosas de su bolsa en un asiento cercano. ¿Habría sido capaz de olvidar sus llaves en casa de Hitomi? Estaba segura de que no las había sacado para nada.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas transparentes, solo para ver el objeto brillando en la mesa del comedor y palidecer ante el escenario.

Tomo un poco de aire, parpadeando solo un par de veces, intentando forzar un poco la puerta, solo para descubrir que no había nacido para llevar las cosas a la fuerza. Esto no podía ser posible. A esta hora resultaba imposible pensar en que algún cerrajero que podría estar dispuesto a venir a su rescate para abrir la puerta y no podía llamar a sus padres el primer día para decirles que no podía abrir una simple puerta.

Podría intentar entrar por una de las ventanas, pero la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso era la única que se encontraba abierta y no contaba con la agilidad suficiente para subir hasta su balcón, romper una ventana como forzar la puerta estaba fuera de discusión

Se preguntó por unos instantes porque no había aceptado la invitación de quedarse en casa de alguna de sus amigas ahora mismo.

Un sonido estremecedor la hizo dar un salto, algo parecido a un par de balas seguido por un par de golpes secos. Miro el picaporte de la puerta nerviosa y sin pensarlo más tomo el celular dispuesta a pedir auxilio de Sayaka, solo para darse cuenta de que la batería esta vez sí se encontraba completamente agotada, vaya genio, ni siquiera le había pedido a Hitomi su cargador cuando tuvo la oportunidad. La calle se miraba cada vez más desolada, sumándole como la luz de la calle parpadeaba dado que aún no la habían reparado desde hace más de una semana. Recordó que a un par de cuadras había un teléfono público, poniéndole nerviosa por la oscuridad a pesar de la pobre distancia.

Seco su frente antes de caminar hacia el lugar, tal vez si le comentaba a Sayaka podrían acordar verse en un punto intermedio para no tener que ir caminando hasta su casa.

El mismo sonido de hace solo unos momentos haciendo que apresurara un poco el paso, reteniendo un poco las ganas de correr tras escuchar de nuevo a un par de perros inquietos.

Fue interrumpida tan solo por la visión de una luz que brillaba anaranjada e intensa en el interior del callejón de una calle de manera extraña, como si vibrara.

Pensó por un instante en la posibilidad de darse la vuelta y seguir otra ruta por otra de las calles, solo su curiosidad haciendo un nudo en sus entrañas ante la posibilidad de que la situación que le aterraba fuera la que estuviera viviendo alguna de sus compañeras de clase en el interior de aquel callejón.

La advertencia de la maestra Saotome dando vueltas en su cabeza.

La situación que le había comentado Hitomi hace tan solo unos momentos hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Sus piernas temblaban ante el ruido que salía de aquella escena y sus manos se encontraban sudorosas.

Esa voz en su cabeza fue la que le dio el valor para acercarse para matar la posibilidad de no apoyar al menos en la alarma si alguien requería su ayuda esa noche, sus pies moviéndose sin sonido, su mirada alerta al saber que se enfrentaría a lo desconocido, un aleteo de un ave volviéndose el único ruido.

Se asomó al interior a pasos silenciosos, solo para encontrarse con una fuerte llamarada, un fuego de un metro de alto y una silueta al frente mirando el suelo arder en llamas, tan solo poco más alta de su estatura, cabello cenizo y una postura que parecía que acababa de librar una batalla.

-Homura-Era la estudiante transferida, que con los sentidos alertas la miro con mirada totalmente despierta, de manera tan intensa que la hizo retroceder.

Solo por un momento replanteándose la acción cuando vio la dura expresión de la otra ceder al reconocerla y suavizarse un poco, solo para tensarse de nuevo a los pocos segundos.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora Madoka?-La pregunta de primeras cuentas parecía realmente interesada.

-¿Estabas cazando una bruja?

-Algo así-Esquivo el tema, evitando decir el motivo concreto de que ella también estuviera despierta.

Su mirada seria solo combinaba su inquietud ante la llama que todavía ardía atrás intensa.

-Bueno, quería ir al teléfono-Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás sintiéndose intimidada, no queriendo preguntar ninguna otra cosa ante su corazón que comenzaba a sentirse acelerado.

-Espera-Homura le llamo antes de que partiera carrera-Yo también quería hacer una llamada

-¿Eh? E-Esta bien-Acepto solo mientras se acomodaba un poco el fleco-Vamos si quieres-Su voz sonó más bajo de lo que pretendía. Homura asintió solo con la cabeza.

El silencio, aunque fue un trayecto corto se sintió denso. Madoka hablaba apenas muy poco con Homura fuera del universo que las envolvía alrededor de las brujas, alguna vez solo se había visto con ella para pedirle que cuidara de su amiga. La vio tomar el teléfono intrigada por saber el tipo de persona a la que Homura le llamaría a estas horas solo para escucharla reportar el fuego en el callejón al departamento de bomberos, sin expresión alguna, casi desinteresada en el fondo del fuego, antes de terminar y tenderle el teléfono.

Madoka le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva antes de tomar el teléfono.

-¿No pudiste llamar desde tu celular?

-Me quede sin batería-Contesto intentando por todos los medios hacer la conversación más corta.

-¿Qué hay del teléfono de tu casa?-Homura no parecía la persona más platicadora, y ahora que la vergüenza de su situación la consumía, era particularmente incomodo que hablar de repente después del silencio hacía que la conversación le resultara una pesadilla.

-M-Me quede afuera de mi casa-Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color ante el pensamiento ajeno que pudiera tener la otra.

Homura guardo cualquier comentario, prestándole atención a los alrededores y dando vueltas mientras ella marcaba el teléfono antes de descubrir que la línea de Sayaka marcaba ocupada a pesar de tratar en diferentes ocasiones, la maquina tragándose muchas de sus monedas.

Era posible que el teléfono estuviera más bien descolgado que no hubiera nadie en casa.

Miro a su bolsillo con un par de monedas de cambio al fondo, sintiendo la mirada de la otra cuando miro al interior de su bolso.

-No contestan-Expreso lo que ya era obvio.

-Quizás están dormidos.

Madoka se apeno ante la idea.

-Es un poco vergonzoso tener que pedirle a Sayaka quedarme en su casa cuando sus papás podrían estar dormidos.

-Quizás sea más fácil saber eso si vamos a su casa. Es algo tarde…si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta allí, escuche que una estudiante de nuestro año había desaparecido y dicen que puede haber alguien rondado por allí.

-¿Tu casa no queda muy lejos de allí?-La verdad era que solo tenía una vaga idea de la dirección de la casa de Homura.

-Mi casa queda cerca de aquí, pero no me molesta tener que regresar-Madoka no comprendía porque del extraño comportamiento de Homura si hace muy poco que se conocían, pero sin pensarlo mucho sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

El tiempo que antes había sido denso perdió en medio de la oscuridad parte de su peso. Aun en el silencio Madoka no podía negar que se sentía más en calma de que alguien la estuviera acompañando fuera de su casa a esas horas y Homura parecía ser alguien que podía cuidarse lo suficientemente bien gracias a su magia.

Por instante la llenaba de intriga el sentir la mirada de Homura posarse en ella por largos instantes que la muchacha ocultaba a penas le regresaba la mirada de manera silenciosa.

Ella era la estudiante transferida que siempre parecía portar esa postura reservada y elegante, su cabello se movía en un estado de calma a pesar de que Madoka reconocía el poder que Mami le había advertido antes que albergaba, aunque más de que Homura no pudiera cuidarse si se encontraba con alguien, su condición en general era la que Madoka sentía que descuidaba, no parecía sentir peculiar emoción o se le notaban gustos particulares por ninguna cosa y le daba la impresión de que no era la única vez que Homura no dormía. Parecía ausente, siempre pensando en algo que estaba fuera de su presencia, como si se encontrara a varias galaxias de distancia. La intriga de verdad se la comía.

-¿Tus papás no se preocupan de que vayas tan tarde?-La pregunta pareció sacar a la estudiante transferida de su distracción.

-Ellos ya no viven conmigo, me traslade a Mitakihara sola-Madoka se preguntó por un par de instantes como debía procesar la información. Homura hablaba de ello de la manera más simple, como si hubiera cargado consigo misma por un largo tiempo.

-¿Y los tuyos?-Le pregunto la aludida mientras caminaba y se acomodaba una especie de chaqueta, hacia tanto frio a esas horas que su aliento podía verse.

-Salieron de viaje, me quede sola en mi casa.

-Entiendo-A Madoka le aliviaba en parte que Homura no hiciera demasiadas preguntas al respecto, porque para empezar no se sentía orgullosa de lo irresponsable que era por olvidar sus llaves-¿Tienes sed?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero se le aclaro cuando vio que Homura miraba directo a una máquina dispensadora, se llevó una mano a la garganta solo para comprobar que se encontraba seca y asintió suavemente, aceptando sin pensárselo mucho el particular gesto amable.

La máquina dispensadora solo estaba a un par de metros, vio avanzar a la chica de cabello cenizo dejándose llevar por la confianza de solo darle la espalda un momento.

Podría recordar lo que siguió después en cámara lenta, tan solo fueron unos segundos en los que Homura perdió todo contacto y le quito la vista.

5 segundos suficientes para que la jalaran de atrás un par de manos frías, desde cintura y cuello. Un contacto entrometido que hizo que su pulso se acelerara en tan solo un segundo.

-¿Ya es muy tarde no pequeña?-El aliento frio le pego en el oído, las manos que la sujetaron eran fuertes y poco delicadas, no pasó desapercibido tampoco por sus sentidos que el aliento de ese hombre olía a alguien que se había ahogado toda la noche en alcohol.

No podía ser, habían caminado las dos lado a lado toda la noche, apenas le había dado la espalda solo para ir directo a la máquina.

Homura metía las monedas en la máquina dispensadora y los segundos le parecían horas, cualquier clase de sonido se le atoro en la garganta y antes de siquiera intentarlo el hombre la arrastraba por la espalda y ahogaba toda posibilidad de palabras, una mirada corta, el sujeto podía quizás tener la edad de su mamá o su papá, tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas y sus dientes sonreían y rechinaban, eran amarillos y poseían una cualidad que los hacían ver sediento, su cuerpo rígido luchaba por moverse o al menos hacer un movimiento que hiciera que la chica mágica pudiera tan solo mirarla.

Aquel hombre no dejaba de susurrarle cosas desagradables, palabras que estaban fuera del vocabulario de cualquier persona que conociera, estaba lleno de obscenidades.

Su corazón se había vuelto una locura, por no decir inaguantable.

La máquina sacaba del interior un par de refrescos, Homura cada vez se veía más lejos y estaba a punto de salir del campo de visión posible de ella si no hacía algo al respecto, pero le pareció que fue algo así como que leyera su pensamiento cuando la chica de cabello largo tras dudarlo solo un poco se volvió a su dirección y en una sola mirada compartieron un íntimo momento de realización.

Madoka no podría describir como la expresión de su compañera de clases cambiaba, su rostro palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma, su boca se abrió de la impresión, sus ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par, su pupila se volvió pequeña, parecida a la de un animal.

Lo siguiente que sucedió no supo decir si paso más lento o si se detuvo el tiempo.

Fue un golpe metálico a sus espaldas que entre todas las cosas carecía completamente de piedad, las manos que la sostenía se debilitaron, un líquido caliente le cayó a su suéter por un costado.

Cuando parpadeo no tardo en reconocer que Homura ya no se encontraba a un par de metros, estaba a su lado, se había transformado.

-Agh. ¡Perra!-El hombre gritando todo tipo de agresiones a la chica de ojos violetas, con el brazo sangrando, manchado de rojo, el escudo de Homura pintado del mismo color, Madoka comprendiendo la fuente del impacto.

Cuando el hombre se inclinó un poco, un golpe con el tacón no tardo en golpearlo en la nuca hasta llevarlo a la inconciencia tras insertarse en el punto adecuado, la mano de Homura temblando con el gatillo en el dedo índice, toda esa faceta de chica sofisticada completamente olvidada. Su fleco se había desordenado y su expresión no expresaba compasión alguna.

Homura estaba segura de que si siguiera enferma del corazón ya le habría dado un infarto, podía imaginarse en el hospital dentro de aquel cuarto blanco, casi podía jurar que Madoka podía escuchar el constante golpe saliéndose de su pecho, la adrenalina fija en cada célula, 120 pulsaciones por minuto vibrando en su cuerpo.

Madoka no sabía cómo saldría su voz si intentaba llamarle, al reconocer algo en la chica que era innegable, estaba tan asustada como ella, el aliento entrecortado de Homura indicando hasta donde podían llegar sus emociones mientras subía sin dudar el arma en su mano.

- _Dispara_ -La invitaba gritando aquel escenario de ver aquel cerdo tendido en el suelo en ese estado vulnerable, salud en estado delicado. Dedo tirando del gatillo sin razonarlo.

-¡No lo hagas!-Fue un grito agudo antes de tomar su brazo y que la bala se desviara a pocos centímetros del rostro que estaba tendido en el suelo de costado-¡Esta inconsciente, no es necesario hacerlo!

Homura la miro brevemente, su mirada todavía reflejaba esa falta de brillo. Madoka temblaba y fue la mirada rojiza la que le hizo comprender que, si cruzaba esa línea, Madoka difícilmente se lo perdonaría.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando, un instinto arraigado, como la de un lobo derrotado.

-Deja que la policía se lo lleve, ya no hará nada. -Eran incoherencias, estaba defendiendo a un ser despreciable, ella no podía hacer más que sentirse culpable.

Su mirada violeta se suavizo al reflejarse en su iris, generando una presión que no le permitió conectarse con Madoka y la obligo a girar el rostro. Sintiendo la presión de la decepción en sus ojos.

Tiro el arma lejos, se tomó la frente con pesadumbre. Sus ojos ardían de pensar en la incertidumbre. Como vino a dejar que a Madoka le pasara algo como eso.

La pelirosada vio como la chica mágica tomaba el moño de su traje blanco, ese que estaba cerca de su pecho color violeta, casi negro y lo desamarraba con el puño hasta desenlazarlo.

Se acercó a aquel hombre y dejo el listón frente al sujeto, de manera tan lenta que a Madoka le pareció por un instante que era algo como un juramento.

-Si lo encuentran, espero que reconozcan porque merece estar hecho pedazos-Madoka la jalo del brazo intentando sacarla de ese estado. Sus temblorosas manos intentando ganar fuerza de cualquier lado, la situación también la había alterado, sentía la cabeza darle vueltas y Homura parecía que poco a poco recobraba algo de sí misma.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto a la chica que había sido atacada y a Homura le cayó como un balde helado que la hizo reaccionar.

Madoka estaba preocupada por ella, y ella debería ser quien en primer lugar debería haber preguntado. Sus manos viajaron hasta tomar las de Madoka, las dos estaban temblando. Un par de lágrimas saliendo por el costado.

-¿Q-Quieres cambiarte?-Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta de solo estar pensando-Mi casa está más cerca que la de Sayaka Miki y no deberías ir así. Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres incluso, no vive nadie conmigo y yo te puedo dejar dormir en mi cuarto, no voy a molestarte.-Las palabras salieron por bocados.

Madoka asintió tratando de no decir algo, sentía que si sacaba cualquier palabra sus ojos la terminarían traicionando. Era muy tarde y antes de darse cuenta se fundió en un abrazo.

Solo deseaba que ese día terminara. Sentía su corazón en su pecho querer salirse, los latidos casi se sincronizaban, emociones extrañas que asfixiaban. El sentimiento la tenía preocupada, pensando que recibiría algún rechazo ante la incomodidad que le podría estar generando a la otra. El aliento de Homura en su cuello, causándole cosquillas, un escalofrío emocionado que no sabía si era producto del estrés porque el calor le subió a cualquier lado.

Homura la recibió en sus brazos presionando con fuerza, temerosos de dejarla ir a cualquier lado, a esta altura sabía que las emociones la habían derrotado.

\- ¿Y si nos ven? -Pregunto la pelirosada con pesadumbre pregunto mientras se separaba tratando de mirar a cualquier lado.

-No lo harán-La mano de Homura se entrelazo con la suya y Madoka pudo comprender al tomarla un universo lejano. El tiempo se detuvo, las expresiones de las escasas personas en todo el camino se congelaron, Homura la jaló de la mano dirigiendo cada paso.

Caminaron juntas un rato, todavía temblando, un par de jóvenes hablaban en un sitio poco lejano.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, antes de que Homura abriera el candado se miraron sin perder tiempo. Las manos de Homura revolviendo las llaves desesperadas intentando abrir la entrada.

Una vez abierto el departamento en cualquier momento sin pensarlo, las manos de Madoka ya la empujaban adentro.

Se perdió en su cabello, la atracción magnética impregnada en sus labios que sin pensarlo se unieron, ansiedad en cada movimiento, situación adicta que la empujaban al interior de la sala. Madoka sintió como si fuera un sitio en el que ya hubiera estado, conociendo cada parte del cuarto sin mirarlo, tomando el rostro pálido y empujándola a uno de los sillones cercanos. Solo el péndulo en movimiento haciendo sonido entre sus inquietos besos, sin pensar tanto en como la situación anormal podía hacer sentir a Homura por un momento, dejándose solo llevar por algo que se encontraba enterrado dentro de su mente y su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron, su rostro no reflejaba ningún rechazo. La casi desconocida solo mostraba devoción, culpa de no haber cedido protección en el momento indicado, rostro encendido como lámpara, pero sin mirar a otro lado.

Cuando prendieron las luces la familiaridad con el sitio se encontraba en cualquier aliento.

La casa de Homura a diferencia de la de Mami estaba libre de casi cualquier objeto, un par de sillones, cuadros flotando y un sistema de engranes con un péndulo, algo subnormal en cada paso. La ausencia de objetos haciéndola pensar en la probabilidad de que Homura no quisiera cargar con algunos recuerdos.

Homura la invito a sentarse en uno de los asientos mientras partía hacia la cocina, por el olor adivino que preparaba chocolate caliente y cuando trajo el par de tazas y la tetera, hasta el diseño sabía cómo vendría. Sentía que conocía cada cuarto, que si abriera cualquier puerta encontraría exactamente lo que imaginaba.

Le sorprendía más que la curiosidad por la casa, ver como al mirarse las mejillas de Homura se teñían.

-Te traeré algo para que te cambies-Se palpo el suéter en la mancha que le trajo de nuevo recuerdos de semejante pesadilla, Homura le miro ligeramente preocupada-Si quieres puedes tomar un baño.

Asintió tomando la taza y un pan dulce sobre la mesa comiéndolo de un bocado.

Madoka sabía a qué distancia se encontraba el baño, podía saber en dónde estaba cada toalla, cada cosa.

Cuando salió de bañarse y se secaba el pelo, noto que Homura se giró tomando atención en cualquier silla, la pelirosa sonriendo al notar que no era más allá que por cortesía lo que hacía.

Sayaka ni siquiera habría hecho una expresión diferente al respecto, pero la estudiante transferida parecía ser una chica mucho más formal y se apeno un poco de haber caminado por su casa de manera tan libertina. Tomando la ropa que le había seleccionado la chica, la cual se encontraba arriba de una silla.

-Gracias Homura-Le dijo antes de cambiarse en su cuarto, blanco, liso y acomodado. La aludida perdiendo su mano en su propio cabello tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento.

Las experiencias de aquella noche le despertaban una sensación entretenida, la ropa de Homura era muy diferente a la suya, linda, sencilla y monocromática.

Pasaron varias veces dando vueltas por la casa, Homura le dio rienda suelta a que podía tomar todo lo que quisiera para cenar. Se ofreció incluso a cocinar, pero no quiso abusar de su hospitalidad y se detuvo varios momentos a pensar ¿Por qué había decidido quedarse con ella en particular?

No se conocían íntimamente, no se hablaban seguido, no había alguna conexión fuera del mundo mágico en realidad, pero a diferencia de Sayaka o Mami, ella no se sentía perturbada por la chica de ojos violetas. Homura le transmitía tanta seguridad como ganas de protegerla.

Se desvelaron.

Hablando, caminando, comiendo, sentadas, le habría gustado besarla también un rato.

Después de discutir por largo tiempo quien dormiría en el cuarto, trato de tomar campo en la cama de Homura quien había insistido demasiado, su cuarto que parecía el de alguien abandonado no tenía ninguna especie de peluche, no comprendía porque debía dormir sola para empezar, Sayaka y ella habrían dormido después de solo reírse, lo reservado de la chica molestándola un poco a ratos.

Se sintió infantil por desear tener en especial esa noche algo que pudiera abrazar para calmar sus sentidos que seguían alocados.

Tener los besos de papá en la frente, sus charlas con mamá antes de partir a su mundo de sueños.

¿Qué habría sucedido con ella si como Mami se hubiera ido ese día?

Era difícil creer que hace tan solo pocos días que su vida había dejado de ser tranquila, antes lo más importante que tenía en mente era pasar la secundaria y despertarse temprano, ahora daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar tan solo el sueño por la experiencia tenebrosa que le había instalado un extraño.

Las horas pasaban, su corazón rogando tener a la chica de la sala a su lado.

La cama crujía y el sonido se escuchaba fuera del cuarto, indicándole a Homura desde el sitio lo inquieta que se encontraba Madoka.

Era ridículo, pero no creía que jamás se hubiera sentido tan sola en su propia casa hasta que escucho a Madoka retorcerse sin poder dormirse, sus latidos se habían elevado a tal punto que no deseaba jamás repetir la experiencia, casi escuchando el electrocardiógrafo al lado suyo en la mesa.

Todas las emociones arremolinadas de una sola pieza.

Se acercó a la puerta procurando no hacer ruido y toco la puerta a pesar de que estaba abierta. Madoka envuelta en sábanas intentando acomodarse como niña pequeña.

-¿N-No puedes dormir tampoco?-Le pregunto la pelirrosa desde su posición envuelta, enrojeciendo un poco ante la idea de haber sido encontrada en aquella posición. Homura negó con la cabeza.

-Me puse a pensar muchas cosas. ¿Estás bien? -La pregunta puso a Madoka a meditar su respuesta.

-Me pregunto que habrían hecho mamá y papá si regresaban y no me encontraban. Desaparecer es algo que debería causar preocupación en cualquier familia, y el día de hoy hice solo cosas irresponsables que pudieron poner en peligro mi vida.

-No estoy segura de eso, no sé cómo reaccionaría mi familia realmente-A la pelirrosa no le gustó mucho esa respuesta-Pero pienso que tu familia te ama, y lo más importante es que estas a salvo. Estoy segura de que tampoco tus amigos cercanos habrían sentido algún agrado.

-¿Qué es lo que tampoco te dejaba dormir?

-Creo que también la impresión de todo lo que paso hoy me dejo alterada. Me siento un poco culpable de lo que tuviste que pasar el día de hoy.

-¿Habías conocido a alguien así en persona?-Quizás era un tema que debía dejar en al historia.

-No…por eso me dio tanto miedo-Existió un silencio pesado después de eso. El órgano retumbaba. Madoka se acercó a buscarla, solo para tomarle las manos, comprendiendo que había un temor en Homura que no tenía nada que ver con algo referente a una derrota.

-¿Q-Qué habrías hecho si…?

-Lo habría perseguido toda la noche-La seguridad con la que lo decía Homura le dejo un escalofrío. Su determinación despertando un sentimiento particular.

-¿Por qué lo habrías hecho?-Homura se sintió atrapada, no podía hacer que su corazón se calmara por todas las cosas que podría decir, se sintió inquieta repentinamente. Madoka la había abrazado, arrastrándola a la cama, la calidez comenzó a asustarla de nuevo.

-Creo que solo….deberias…descansar Madoka-Una mano temblorosa alcanzo su cabeza-¿Necesitas otra cosa?

-Así está bien…-Aseguro acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Pero…

-Ya duérmete Homura-Era seguro que discutir no haría que la fuera a soltar.

Homura podría no tener ningún peluche en su cuarto para abrazarlo, pero descubrió ese día que no lo necesitaba en verdad. Cayendo en sueño después de tanta ansiedad.

El caso de la más introvertida era muy diferente por supuesto, dado que el insomnio que le dejaba tener a Madoka siendo tan cariñosa ya le daba la seguridad de que sin su magia la taquicardia ya la habría dejado en el hospital por varias semanas.

* * *

 **Esta historia fue una especie de reto que me puso WrittingontheWalls para soltar la mano. Escogió las palabras Fuego, Llaves e Insomnio, aunque siento que me fui por las ramas, igual saque la chamba.**

Buen día, gracias por entrar a leer, quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron mi primer fanfic.

 **WrittingontheWalls:** Agradezco mucho como ayuda a pulir grafitera, cualquier comentario suyo es bienvenido. Me alegro de que si le llego.

 **Mister NBA:** Gracias por su comentario, la soledad de Homura siempre es entretenida de narrar, es mi personaje favorito al final, así que es normal.

 **Anonimo** : Creo que ciertamente los deseos de Homura no me parecen simples, es un personaje bien estructurado, su mente es su mayor enemigo casi todas las veces.

 **Mio A:** Gracias por sus buenos deseos señorita, es usted muy amable, sus palabras están llenas de encanto.

Que tengan un excelente día.

 **Homuakuma**


End file.
